


Old habits

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basti breaks Lukas' heart yet again. He turns to a familiar face for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU - Miro has retired from football completely.

“Lukas,” the older man said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

“Hi, Miro,” Lukas smiled, his tone soft, which was out of character for him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood.”

“A plane ride away is not considered ‘in the neighborhood,’” Miro scolded softly.

Lukas hated that. He hated feeling like he was being reprimanded as though he were a schoolboy. He furrowed his brow and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“May I come in or not?”

“Where are my manners? Yes, of course. Please…” he replied, stepping away from the door.

The younger man walked in with a small suitcase and took in the all-too-familiar surroundings. In some odd way, it still felt like home. It was where they had spent so much time together, where Lukas had lost his virginity to Miro. The last part had always been a secret between the two men. The others assumed it was Bastian and had circumstances been different, that assumption may have been true.

“Lukas?”

“Yes? Sorry.”

“Would you like a drink of water?” Miro asked, knowing that the younger man didn’t drink alcohol and knowing exactly why.

“Please,” he nodded as he sat on the couch. He watched closely as the older man went into the kitchen, walking with a slight limp.

“Here you are,” Miro replied as he joined Lukas on the couch.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Who is it this time?”

“Miro…”

“Lukas, lately you only come here when he’s hurt you.”

“I don’t know…I saw pictures. He hasn’t been answering my phone calls or text messages.”

“I see.”

“Do you?” Lukas huffed. “Do you really?”

“What would you like me to say?”

“I…I don’t know! Why are you always so calm? You never yell or get mad at me no matter how many times I show up on your doorstep, even after I broke your heart.”

“With age comes wisdom, Lukas.”

“ _Scheiße_ Miro!”

Miro looked at the younger man then spoke, his tone soft, yet firm, “We have gone over this many times. You made it clear that you were in love with Bastian. I stepped back, told you to go to him, but warned you it may not end well. That he would break your heart. Ultimately, he did, time and time again. Yet you still forgave him. I was in love with you and you broke my heart just as many times as he broke yours, yet I forgave you each and every time.”

“Were in love with me? You’re not anymore?”

Those blue eyes were the very reason Miro forgave Lukas time and time again. He found it so hard to say no to them. “Lukas…”

“Miro, please. I need to know that you still love me. That I didn’t come all the way from England for nothing.”

“What if Bastian calls and apologizes tomorrow morning? Will you be off to Munich?”

“I…” He wasn’t sure how to answer that question.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas makes a decision about his future.

Just as Miro had predicted, Bastian was on the phone the next morning, apologizing to Lukas and begging him to fly to Munich. The conversation quickly turned into a nasty argument, Lukas’ voice getting louder and more intense with each passing moment until the dialogue ended abruptly.

He sat in Miro’s bedroom…their bedroom for what seemed like an eternity, his mind trying so desperately to process what was happening. As he walked around the room, he noticed the remnants from he and Miro’s relationship that still laid around. A couple of pictures still in the frames they had chosen together. On the dresser was the rosary he had given to Miro their first Christmas together. That seemed like ages ago now. He gathered himself the best he could and headed downstairs. The smell of breakfast was enticing despite his stomach being upset.

The older man looked up when he heard footsteps. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Lukas nodded as he walked over and gave the taller man a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Lukas…”

“Miro, wait…please?” he practically begged.

Miro silently nodded.

“I’m not going back to him.”

“I wish I could believe that.”

“You can. I swear.”

“Please do not swear, Lukas.”

“I’m sorry,” Lukas sighed, running a hand over his unkempt hair. “I’m sorry. I know, I know. I shouldn’t swear; it’s a sin. You’ve told me a hundred…thousand times. I just…last night.”

“We simply shared a bed,” Miro commented.

“We did not ‘simply share a bed.’ You held me until I fell asleep. You made me feel safe and loved.”

“Because you are.”

“I realize that now,” Lukas whispered, his eyes meeting Miro’s. “I love you, Miroslav. I have ever since that first night we hung out. You were my idol, my mentor and somehow became my lover. I don’t regret any of it, except one thing."

“What is it your regret?”

“Not realizing sooner that you’re the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scheiße = Crap, shit


End file.
